eternalmoonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Saibane Hyanda
Age: 17 Ethnicity: Japanese Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Height: 5'5" Weight: 140 lbs Role: Cyber Potential Biography Original Timeline Volume One Volume Two The earliest known record of Saibane's existence is at the Children's Center Matsugaya Social Welfare Agency in Taito, Tokyo under the name Taro Yamada. Records indicate he was found by law enforcement at the age of three, scrounging for food in the trash within the district. An inquiry revealed an astounding grasp of Japanese language and understanding uncommon in a child of his age. He indicated he was aware of his abandonment and had shifted his priority to survival. At the Orphanage he displayed remarkable cognizance, though he more often than not remained silent. Notations by various caretakers would indicate he spent little, if any time, doing anything creative, preferring instead to read at first. Eventually, he would even abandon that entirely, and was noted as often secluding himself from the others for extended periods of time while he did nothing more than sat and stared blankly ahead. Records would also indicate that in the course of less than a year, he was transferred to into the care of another orphanage, citing and emphasizing the need for rehabilitation. Included in his file is a report detailing his assault on another child, resulting in a fractured arm for the latter. Notes of the incident include his claim he was halting a bully and silencing his prey. The director of the agency noted and underline various other descriptive words including "Disturbing" and "Eerily aware." The report would conclude with the desire to have the child tested for psychopathy. Records at the Orphanage he was transferred to show no record of his ever arriving at this location, nor receiving a notice of transfer. From there, the next known records of him exist amidst the students as Juuban High School, under the name Saibane Hyanda as well as an employee at an arcade near the school. Any information provided, if actively researched, would prove to be falsified. The last remaining records of his identity describe him as being delinquent and record both a sudden truancy and lack of communication. Beyond official records, Saibane himself can remember quite a bit more of his life. His earliest memory was existing amidst the streets, where law enforcement eventually found him and delivered him to a nearby Orphanage. While there, he considered most of what they pressured him to do either redundant or a waste of time, preferring instead to read until he found a curious sensation in close proximity with their computers. He explored the sensation young, falling into trances and returning to cognizance knowing more than before. He continued this routine until a particularly noisy incident involving two other children, both girls, one only a year older than he and another several years older. The oldest had taken the younger's favorite doll, and was particularly vocal of her dismay, drawing Saibane from his trance. With the caretakers overlooking the situation to continue with their paperwork or tending to other actions of upkeep, Saibane took it upon himself to efficiently end the situation. The resulting fracas was swift and brutal, but effective enough for his ends. He was told by the director in the aftermath that such behavior couldn't be permitted, and when he showed no remorse (or any trace of emotion regarding the act), he found himself ejected to the streets once more. From there, Saibane survived by scrounging for trash, stealing leftover food from tables, or taking down larger, more effective thieves to take what they had. He was small for his age, and both gave him the advantage of being often underestimated by his peers. Saibane survived for years in this fashion, strategically hitting different neighborhoods in order to diminish himself as a target. He couldn't elude such notoriety forever, however, and after four years he'd made enough enemies to warrant some of then putting aside their differences to take him down together. In an alleyway beside a Dojang, Saibane found himself cornered by three such urchins. When running no longer became an option, he took to fighting the most effective way he knew how: by using all he could, including the environment, and refusing to hold back. A trash lid helped him defend early in the fight and bludgeon one of his attackers the moment he found an opening. A bottle made a fantastic bludgeoning weapon until he broke it over one of their skulls, whereupon he brandished it as a knife. Once two were reeling and having trouble rejoining the brawl, the third fled, setting a precedent for the others to follow. Unbeknownst to Saibane, the Kwanjangnim of the Dojang watched him throughout the encounter, and, in the wake of Saibane's victory, invited him inside for a bowl of warm food. The elderly man introduced himself as Toseong Gisa, and spoke with Saibane while he ate about the fight he'd just witnessed, learning of the child's trials to survive and his penchant for efficiency. He offered Saibane a home and all it entailed, which Saibane brusquely denied. When Toseong implored him to at least better himself by taking him up on his offer to train him, Saibane reconsidered and agreed to only to return for training in martial arts. The experience had however reinforced a need for him to find some place he could dwell safely away from the other urchins and street thugs. He found an abandoned housing building in Sanya, Tokyo, and made it his home. Over the next seven years, Toseong became as close to a surrogate father figure as Saibane would allow, going so far as to offer the child a new name, inspired by the child's seeming affinity for electronic devices and the Master's love for soap operas, and their characters. He implored Saibane to train his mind with the same discipline he reserved for his body, and oen his heart to enjoy other things in life besides continual self improvement. Saibane would heed half of this advice, and take to assimilating the library in between training and eating. When he was old enough, he decided to enroll in Juuban with falsified parental and contact information. He also reasoned that while he could get away with hacking computer systems in order to enroll in school, he could perform a similar feat in order to get a job at the local arcade. With money in his pocket, an education before him, and regular physical training, he reasoned he had done adequately that far in his life. His affinity for and proficiency with electronics grew to odd heights, however, when he found himself not only able to repair the arcade machines without employing the usual maintenance, but also manipulating his master's television with a remote that lacked batteries. These occurrences became more frequent, through the crescendo would be unexpected. His home was assailed by an odd man led by a chariot who crashed through the front door. By means of the fire escape, Saibane managed to outpace him, only to find himself shrouded in darkness quickly after. The shadows dissipated abruptly, and serendipitously moments before he would have wandered into traffic. He found himself a short distance from another odd man, this one having a confrontation with and seemingly trying to abduct other teenagers. Saibane felt with astounding clarity and familiarity the electronics that apparently made up half of the man's brain, and exerted enough focus and influence upon it, alongside one of the other teenagers assaulting his biological mind, to send their would be abductor into a catatonic state. He came to be introduced to the young man, Setsuono Meiou, and other teenagers who experienced similar oddities in their own lives. It was a cat accompanying Nikkaro Aino, who'd been raised in a nearby church, that, to Saibane's curiosity, spoke to them. He, alongside yet another cat, insisted that they were gifted children, Potentials was the word used, and implored them to band together to fight evil. Saibane initially brushed off the call to arms, but when he found himself targeted yet again, he found himself banding with the others in order to pursue the most logical course to survival. The assembled youth came to understand that Chaos Corp had been behind the recent attacks on them as well as the terrifying creatures that began to prey on the civilians of Tokyo. Alongside other Potentials and Adepts including Nikkaro Aino, Fushichona Hino, Hiroshino Kino, Anrui Kaioh, and Setsuno Meiou, he fought various monsters, finding other Potentials and Adepts along the way. He found quickly enough that he was a poor fit for the group. His callous reasoning was often overshadowed by Setsuono's more compassionate and charismatic demeanor, and he came to butt heads with the overwhelmingly philanthropic Aino on more than one occasion, eventually driving the latter off on his own, where he fell prey to one of Chaos Corp's ambushes using his sister, Honizen as bait. While Nikkaro succumbed to the assault, Honizen miraculously awoke from the coma she'd been in and manifested to defend her brother. Saibane imparted some of the blame for Nikkaro's newfound comatose status upon himself, believing he should have been able to logically sway his ally. Still attempting to hold to the values of being part of a team, he took to a nightly vigil outside the hospital to ensure Chaos Corp tried nothing else in his vulnerable state. The team incorporated new members as time passed, eventually finding themselves led by a vision Setsuono had to rescue one of their fellows from the bowels of Chaos Corp itself. In spite of Yumei, Setsuono and Saibane attempting to give the manifested Guardians cover by clouding the biological and electronic security precautions of Chaos Corp, their infiltration was discovered and their rescue nearly thwarted by one of Chaos Corp's researchers, Adelyn, who managed to somehow manifest Mercury powers as Dark Knight Mercury. The group barely managed to escape, though they would realize far too late that the focus had not been the imprisonment of then Neo Sailor Mercury,Koriana Mizuno, but rather the camera footage and DNA samples the ragtag team left behind. Using these samples, Chaos Corp managed to hone in on the locations of several of the Potentials. They launched a coordinated strike, abducting some while attempting to corrupt others, managing a success on all fronts. Various members of the team found themselves experiencing one aspect out of the Seven Deadly Sins, many becoming impotent against the next monster unleashed. In the wake of their seeming success, however, Chaos Corp switched strategies. More of their group went missing with each passing day, until their numbers dwindled to dangerous amounts. Setsuono and Anrui's disappearance was the final straw for Saibane, who concocted a plan to infiltrated Chaos Corp, delete the information on them used as a weapon, and take whatever else he could from their systems to use in a search for other Potentials and Adepts in a country Chaos Corp couldn't rightly interfere in. He managed to convince the remaining Guardians to comply only for the safety of their loved ones. It was in recruiting Honizen where she visited her brother that Saibane noticed another teen near the age being watched excessively. He came to the conclusion that she was likely one of them and approached the young woman, imploring her to join their fight against Chaos Corp. Hana Kurayami would turn him down that day, only to show up at the scene of their assault three days later. With the help of Honizen, Koriana, her brother Toushi, and Hana, he managed to successfully purge Chaos Corp's files on them as well as extract information he would use to compile his own search and detection program. When he presented the next stage of his plan to the others, all but Hana refused to accompany him. Volume Three At Hana's behest, he traded his "dinosaur" of a laptop (as Hana referred to it as) for an iPad and his ratty torn clothes for something more clean and elegant. He falsified documents yet again in order to travel under false surnames to the United States. There, they acquired a used Saturn Aura (again, at Hana's behest) and set on a trip to track down and locate other Potentials and Adepts. He would find this task more difficult than he assumed, however, as no matter where they traveled, he could not find any trace of anomalous activity that could be linked to such a person. As luck would have it, eventually he found two Adepts and a fully manifested Guardian in a car accident along the side of the road they'd been traveling on. After ensuring the lone conscious person present, Gardenia, was not a threat through Hana's translation, he helped load the unconscious Seth Watanabe, Agosto Reyes, and Kai Steele into the car. Their journey together would be cut short by the sudden interjection of a pink haired, fire wielding flying woman who tore a hole in the roof of the car and abducted August (the name Agosto had given to the assembled youth) right before their eyes. They rested at the nearest motel only for Saibane to find himself cognizant of a presence in what was explained to him as "The Dreaming." In that world of dreams, it was explained they might be able to find August and thusly track him down. This fledgling trip would prove short, however, as they found themselves obstructed by the Door of Tomorrow. Awakening meant seeing to procuring another vehicle, and as Hana distracted a cheating husband, Saibane mentally accessed the car, starting it up and unlocking it so they could be on their way. They drove to nearby Hicksville, where the seemingly deserted town proved teeming with aberrant life. The people there were warped husks of their normal selves, incensed by their powers and savagely brutal in their attempt to get their hands on them. After a harrowing encounter with a vicious mob, Ranger Knight Pluto provided them the cover they needed to retreat to a dilapidated home. Even this haven would prove fleeting, for they realized as they began to settle in to rest that they had left a still unconscious Kai out in the open. Despite it being a likely trap, Saibane hopped out the window and ran to pluck him up and bring him back to safety. His return, however, halted by Architect, who smashed the building with a hulking suit assembled from junk in an attempt to kill Gardenia. Saibane remotely activated the car to hasten their escape, using it to shuttle them to the tear in space Gardenia and Seth had been looking for, an apparent entrance to a Freehold. After sending the car once more to fetch Hana and Seth, the group gathered once more and escaped through the portal into a small side passage, abandoning the car and allowing it to be rerouted by Architect into another tear located above an active Volcano. They found themselves at Philadelphia, where a long walk brought them finally to the Ritz-Carlton. Seth's precognition allowed them to use a room that had been hastily vacated, allowing them a much needed rest. Rest was subjective, however, as falling asleep landed the trio in the Dreaming once more. After dispatching of some Snoblins, the three came across a hag who swiftly and efficiently incapacitated them. They eventually came to cognizance once more still in the Dreaming, where Seth explained that the hag, Hilda, had taken them to her tower and apologized for hastily attacking. She had presumed they were Snoblins, the same monsters that regularly assault her tower. Seth explained she used a book of spells to defend herself, but once she cast a spell it automatically vanished from the book until she could rewrite it in. As her memory was failing her in her old age, it seemed apparent she would be overrun soon. Seth set to exploring the tower first. Saibane, still harboring internal resentment over Hana earning her transformation despite his taking so long to manifest, offered a cold "invitation" to follow if she felt like it as he left to explore the hag's room. Flipping through the pages of her book revealed her true intentions: to drain them of their power to restore her own, and he plucked the book up and used it to quickly descend the tower to the midst of an apparent battle between Hilda and the Snoblins, led by their leader, Captain Hunch. He arrived too late to prevent her from beginning the process, however, and Seth found his Glamour body dissipated when the Hag stole his power in the form of a totem. After the two traded ultimatums, Hana emerged with the rest of the Hag's collected totems, which galvanized her into action. She dispatched of all the remaining Snoblins and seemingly Saibane as well, shrouding him in dust and then firing a spray of fire contained in a smattering of tiny force bubbles, effectively peppering him with fire bullets. Saibane's own glamour power allowed him to evade the bullets and a likely Dreaming demise, whatever that entailed, and launch an immediate counter attack. With one well placed strike, he ended the Hag's life. Captain Hunch stomped on Seth's totem, restoring his power and body, and revealing after Hana gave him back his totem that he had been subjected to a similar treatment--as had the rest of his friends who had once been her friends. After being told finding and righting what had been done to the others in the Dreaming would result in a reward, the three split the remaining talismans and promptly awoke. The next day brought another confrontation, as a minotaur appeared to abduct another Potential. While Hana and Seth acted to transform and fight the beast, Saibane liberated a nearby motorcycle and fled with the child in tow. He was quickly confronted by an oversized feline whose hasty threats compelled Saibane to defend the boy from her. After evading the cat's initial assault, the beast retreated, with Saibane taking off to first see to the boy's safety and then rejoin the fight. After a harrowing confrontation with Ken'nel and his four pets, the assembled team managed to render the young ringmaster unconscious and drag him to the safety of the Ritz-Carlton. It was then Saibane was given a note which indicated that the boy had been meant as a lure and there were others watching them, both apart from Chaos Corp and the Freeholds, who meant them no harm. Category:Cyber Knight